


Lover to Lover

by rebelkingbell



Series: Ceremonials [3]
Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelkingbell/pseuds/rebelkingbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's birthday is one day before the Ides of March. He celebrates with Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover to Lover

_Going from lover to lover, bed to bed._   
_Lover to lover and black to red._

_There's no salvation for me now,_   
_No space among the clouds._   
**_-Lover to Lover_ **

* * *

 

Jimmy Neutron's birthday falls on Pi day.

Cindy has never had the insight to get him a gift.  
She has never been one for the gift-giving business anyways, given her general disposition towards him...and mostly everyone, to be honest.

But somehow this year feels different. He's turning twenty one. That must merit something, right?

(Maybe she just needs an excuse to see him)

She has no clue what to get him. None whatsoever.  
His bookshelves are already stacked with guides on part assembly and mechanical engineering and applied calculus. He's got all the equipment he needs from the companies that sponsor his work. For god's sake, he even has a special cake, well...pie...sent down every year by his doting mother and slightly unhinged but loving father.

(What can Cindy Vortex offer?)

Truth be told, she's considered just buying him some cheap wine.

(She's not exactly minting money with her BA in English)

He'll let her in, she'll shove the wrapped up bottle into his hands and he'll mutter an awkward thank you.

(She can practically picture every detail in her head)

Pleasantries, talking shop, all of that. Then they'll get the slightest bit tipsy.

(Neither drinks too much because her father was an alcoholic and he can rattle off statistics about the effects of depressants on brain cells. To be specific, his precious brain cells.)

Cindy is a lightweight, so a glass of the stuff will make her feel all floaty. She'll start flirting in that rude, presumptive way of hers.

(Read: calling him Nerdtron and telling him his head's growing too big for his own good. It's all in good fun, right?)

He'll pretend to look a little bewildered but he'll give in after they've exchanged the customary insults.

("So, where's that liberal arts education getting you, Dorktex?")

She'll offer a few retorts and so will he, and from there onwards, it's pretty clear where the night is headed.

(Her fingers knotted in his hair and his arms resting against her collarbone)

Afterwards, she'll feel like Brutus when her throat burns of thirst and she takes a few more sips of wine and confesses that she's seeing Eustace again.

His eyebrows will furrow in that tense way of his and he'll pretend like it doesn't kill him that his birthday is always followed by the damn betrayal of the Ides of March.

(He definitely has enough of a superiority complex to cast himself as Caesar)

She'll play off his smoldering anger as theatrics and fight off his mildly jealous accusations of her 'thing' for buck toothed men.

("You may not recall idiot boy Turner, but I do.")

She'll act like he has no right to her. But she's known for years that he owns her heart.

(Of all the people on this blasted planet, it has to be him.)

Caesar has it easy. Brutus has it the worst.  
She's considered herself one or both of these at some point.  
But she's really Caius Cassius.

(And she hates herself for it.)


End file.
